


Two Tenths of a Second

by sunflwers



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Falling In Love, Love, M/M, Minor Angst, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflwers/pseuds/sunflwers
Summary: Keith once read that it took two tenth of a second to fall in love.He couldn't believe it was true. He didn't believe at love at first sight. In his eighteen years of life on earth, not once did he see someone so beautiful his heart stopped, not once did he hear someone laugh so pretty his breath got caught in his throat. Not once. So when it started to happen, he wasn't quite sure how to act.





	Two Tenths of a Second

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i am back again with a little one shot (im better at these because i am the Worst and can't keep up with chapters) and bring a little fluff after my angsty one last time. hope you'll enjoy it as much as i enjoyed writing it! thanks for reading.

Keith once read that it took two tenths of a second to fall in love. 

The right time before all the chemicals in your brain get released. The time it takes for you to make your heart pound in your chest at the sight of their smile, at the sound of their laughter and to show them a secret side of yourself; the genuine smile you give someone who makes your eyes shine, the quiet laugh you make when they tickle you when they kiss your skin, the smell you get fond of. The right time to bath in this embarrassing softness and cheesiness people are dreaming of.

Keith couldn't believe it was true. He didn't believe at love at first sight. In his eighteen years of life on earth, not once did he see someone so beautiful his heart stopped, not once did he hear someone's laugh so pretty his breath got caught in his throat. Not once. So when it started to happen, he wasn't quite sure how to act.

It was long after they discovered the blue lion, flew through the galaxy and met two aliens who told them they needed to save the whole universe. It was when Lance was sat across the couch, his hair pushed back from leaning on the arm of the black and grey fourniture. His eyes were closed, his mouth showing no sign of happiness or smile, just dull with fatigue. Keith, for the first time since he had known Lance, thought he somewhat was nice to look at.

Keith was looking at him, taking the advantage of the fact the other one was probably sleeping to sneak some quick peeks at the boy. He had never taken the time to really  _look_ at him. He noticed how his shirt was more filled in now, how his jeans would probably be too short in a few months. His hair was growing at the back of his neck too, getting longer by the weeks that passed by. They had passed so much time in space, fighting for the people, for themselves and for their home too, Keith sometimes forgot how they were still teenagers who still grew up. They were still goofing around in the middle of the castle and still complained when they had to do something bothersome, like cleaning. Keith forgot sometimes that even Lance changed. But even if his physic changed, his laugh stayed. Bright and cheerful. His eyes meeting Keith's, their bickering, their foreheads touching as if they were still the same as they were a few months back. All of this stayed. There was a form of constancy in his jokes, his goofiness and his flirting Keith would never admit appreciating. Because Lance stayed Lance. Even when his eyes became bluer or his skin became sweaty because of the battlefield. When Keith could hear him repress a shout late at night because of the nightmares they started to have after their first battle. When Lance's bags under his eyes grew by the days, like the other paladins'. Keith wondered if he'd still train with him or talk to him about his family when the war would be over. If they'd still be the blue and red paladins.

"Stop overthinking, Mullet." Lance finally said and Keith jumped on his sit.

Lance was like this. He just knew when someone would emanate bad vibes or overthink things they shouldn't, like Keith was doing at that instant. Usually, it was for Hunk's worries, Pidge's stress to find Matt, Allura and Coran's sadness or even Shiro's anxiety but he never showed it in a straight way. He would just come in and start goofing around or make jokes to light up the spirits. And even if Keith hated that way he could just read him like an open book, like he could pick up on whatever Keith was thinking or worrying about, this time, a sigh of relief escaped his lips. He didn't like to think about what could happen to Lance, what could happen to the team and the whole universe. 

"Yeah." He just said but Lance didn't let it go so easily this time.

He opened an eye, eyeing the red paladin who had just the time to turn his gaze away. He then slowly sat straight, popping his back and neck. Keith winced.

"Tell me, what's going on for you to put the long face ?"

A sigh again. The blue paladin got closer to him. Keith didn't look at him at all but he could feel the boy's warmth beside him and he subconsciously tried to get closer as well, until their knees bumped into each other's. He let his head flop on the boy's shoulder, tension rising on this one but finally leaving the other. They stayed as such for awhile, their breath even and steady, sleepy and Lance waiting for Keith. Like he always was for everyone. He comforted people, he was a pillar in the team.

"It's just... what if when the war is over, we won't be able to stay all together ?" He bit his lip, feeling himself tense up again. "You and me, the team ? Voltron won't be needed anymore and-"

Keith didn't finish his sentence that Lance had pushed him back by the shoulders, locking their eyes together again. The black haired boy gasped softly as the surprising blue eyes showed determination and small part of worry, hidden.

"Keith, we are at war, it's true. But we will win this, ok ? We have the strongest weapon in the whole universe, c'mon," He chuckled and Keith bit his lip again. "And when we'll have done that, we'll go home and I won't let anyone distance themselves from the team. No more living in the desert for you." The last comment made Keith smile a bit, his eyes never leavings Lance's.

There it was again. The same smile he showed only Keith, the genuine one he would give him after he won something he competed with Keith, when they’ve successfully taken a fleet of Galra by the two of them, when Keith would allow himself to relax and join Lance to play video games. The same blue eyes were now filled with this silent promesse he just did with him, washing off the worry and the fear. Leaving those sleepless nights of nightmares. Because it'd be over eventually, and Lance would be there. Lance would be Lance because he never changed. He would still laugh and make jokes, he would still look at Keith with a grin and still challenge him into a race to see who's best. Lance was constant. Keith liked that about him. And that was when Keith smiled back, soft and genuine too, trusting the blue paladin again, his heart pounding, his breath catching into his throat and the warmth of Lance's hands he was drawn of was all over his belly and heart. That was probably when he realised, when the chemicals finally kicked in so fast that it made everything change at once. What probably made his eyes look softer and fonder, what made Lance’s cheeks blush a little bit. Keith had totally relaxed now, putting his hand and Lance’s to gain some more warmth.

"Thanks, Lance."

He was in love with Lance and it only took two tenths of a second.


End file.
